Pokemon: Black and White Rebooted
by Swordsman4
Summary: AU-After his loss to Tobias, Ash Ketchum rethinks his approach for the Unova League. With old friends and new rivals things are sure to get heated. On Hiatus
1. Off to a New World

I don't own Pokémon or obviously the Unova League would have ended differently.

* * *

A familiar trainer sat down in his seat as he was headed home to Pallet Town. He was still depressed after seeing Brock and Dawn leave. He began to daydream as he stared out the window. The young trainer from Pallet Town began to think about his next adventure and his losses in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh. Time wasn't in Ash's favor any longer. Was he really going to be a trainer when he was an adult? He was fifteen years old, he didn't have much of a window left to become a Pokémon Master. He snapped out of his daydreams as the jet landed in the Pallet Town airport. Ash looked out of the window and couldn't wait to get back to his house.

"Thank you for flying Aerodactyal Airlines." the flight attendant said.

Ash got up and exited the jet. As the trainer left the terminal he took a deep breath. He was home! Ash ran down the road and approached his house.

"Pika?" the yellow mouse asked.

"We'll see." Ash replied as he opened the door.

"I'm home!" Ash shouted.

A woman with brown hair, brown eyes, a pink blouse, and a blue skirt ran to Ash and hugged him with a death grip.

"I'm glad to see you too, mom." Ash groaned.

After Ash was hugged in a death grip, he noticed someone walking down the stairs. He noticed a teenage girl with orange hair, sea foam green eyes, a yellow t-shirt, and a pair of jean shorts standing in front of him. It took a minute for it to click who it was.

"Misty!" Ash shouted.

The teenage girl turned her back on Ash.

"What's your problem?" Ash asked.

"Considering you never bothered to call while you were gone, nothing." Misty replied coldly with her back still turned to Ash.

"Mist, I forgot." Ash said.

"Sometimes forgetting something has consequences." the Cerulean gym leader said as she left.

Ash was stunned by Misty's actions. She had never been like this before. Well, maybe once. Twice? Thrice? Okay, never without apologizing later. He was also shocked at how Misty had gotten older and a strange feeling came over him. She looked beautiful.

"Wait, since when did I ever think that?" Ash thought.

The teenage trainer sat down on the couch.

"How were you in Sinnoh?" Delia asked.

"Good." Ash replied nonchalantly.

For some odd reason Ash couldn't get his mind off of Misty, and for an even weirder reason he felt like he should apologize.

"We saw you and your Pokémon beat a Darkrai." Delia added.

"Yeah, Sceptile fought well." Ash said as he faked a smile.

"Is something bothering you, Ash?" Delia asked.

"No. Not at all." Ash lied.

Something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite grasp what that feeling was.

"I thought I'd tell you later, but I think I'll tell you now." Delia said.

"Tell me what?" Ash asked.

"Professor Oak thought we should all take a vacation in Unova." Delia replied with a grin.

"Unova? Where's that?" Ash asked.

Delia showed him a map of the regions.

"Wow, that's quite a ways away." Ash said.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Delia added.

"Oh." Ash sighed as he stared at the map.

If it wasn't bad enough his best friend stormed off on him, and Brock left, he was headed to another region already.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm probably not alone on this, but I think Pokémon butchered the Unova region. Ash lost to a clueless rookie. Here's to making the Unova region less painful to see._


	2. Another Paul?

Ash stared back at his house as he was leaving for the airport. He still wished Misty or Brock could go with him. It was probably out of the picture due to Misty being stuck at the gym, and Brock, well who knows where he is. Ash daydreamed The Unova region was the whole time as he walked through the airport terminal due to thinking about, well everything. How was he going to approach the next league he challenged? Why did Misty act the way she did? What Pokémon will he use? Is there even a Pokémon League in Unova? He snapped out of his daydreams as he realized he was in a plane. Ash stared out the window at the clouds and the water below. He glanced at Pikachu, who had fallen asleep on his lap. Ash stared around a little while longer and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Ash, we're here." Delia said as she woke the young trainer.

"What?" Ash asked as he was in a semi-conscious state.

He looked out the window. The Unova region was completely different from any place Ash had seen before. The teen exited the plane and headed to the Unova lab with Professor Oak. As Ash followed the professor he was stopped by a boy with dirty blonde hair, cold emotionless grey eyes, an orange jacket, and grey pants. The kid spotted the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"A Pikachu, huh?" the boy asked as he took a picture of the mouse with a teal camera.

"What's things like in Unova?" Ash asked.

"It's like any other league, I'm surprised someone as old as you wouldn't know the basics." the kid replied coldly.

"If you're so great, I challenge you to a battle." Ash said.

"I guess." the boy said as he sent out his Snivy.

"That's new." Ash muttered as he scanned it with his Pokedex.

"Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon. Snivy is very calm and intelligent being exposed to sunlight makes Snivy's movements faster." the Pokedex said.

"That's cool." Ash said.

"Your up, Pikachu." Ash said.

Pikachu jumped down and faced the grass snake Pokémon.

"Snivy use Tackle." the rookie trainer said.

Snivy lunged at Pikachu and hit it.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash commanded.

Pikachu recovered and countered Snivy's attack with an Iron Tail that hit it over the head.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado." the rookie said.

The grass snake whipped up a green cyclone that sucked Pikachu into it and threw the mouse to the ground. Pikachu struggled to get up after smacking the ground.

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

The mouse stood up and waited for a command.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Ash said.

Pikachu dashed towards Snivy and lunged at it.

"Woah, look at that speed." Ash gasped as the snake dodged the attack.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado." the rookie commanded.

"Not this time, Pikachu leap into the tornado and use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

The electric mouse jumped into the cyclone and hit Snivy with Iron Tail. The grass snake was sent flying from the center of the tornado to the hard ground. Swirls could be seen in Snivy's eyes indicating that the grass snake had fainted.

"Good battle, you and your Snivy fought well." Ash said.

The rookie trainer turned his back on Ash and walked away without saying a word.

"It looks like I'm dealing with another Paul." Ash muttered as he watched the trainer walk away.

* * *

_Author's Note: First off, I'm sorry for an inaccuracies. I haven't watched the anime since Sinnoh. Second, is it just me or is Nintendo running out of ideas for rivals? From what I hear he sounds like a Gary/Paul clone._


	3. Just Like Old Times (More or Less)

As Ash looked up at the sky, he noticed it was starting to get dark as the sun began to set. He set up his sleeping bag next to a campfire he had Charizard light.

"Goodnight, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." the mouse muttered in reply before the two drifted off to sleep.

After drifting off to sleep, Ash began to recall his journeys. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, they were all the same. He lost in the tournament. He finished pretty decent in Sinnoh. He kicked himself for not using Charizard. It would have been able to help even things up. The sound of thunder woke him up. Rain poured down on him and Pikachu as a squall moved over Route One. As he turned to look around the grass began to rustle and it wasn't from the breeze. A small blue and white sea otter scampered out from the grass.

"Osha!" the sea otter shouted as it greeted Ash.

He began to think. Part of him really wanted another water type.

"Would you like to join me, Oshawott?" Ash asked.

The sea otter nodded.

"Oshawott!" it exclaimed.

"Alright." Ash said as he threw a Pokeball.

The Pokeball bounced off the water type and fell on the ground before bouncing back to Ash.

"What in the world?!" Ash gasped.

He couldn't understand why he couldn't catch it. He only had Charizard, Pikachu, Sceptile, and Gible with him.

"Where are you from?" Ash asked.

The sea otter ran down the road and Ash followed him. The water type led Ash all the way back to the lab in Nuvema Town.

"You're from the lab?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott!" the water type shouted proudly as it nodded.

Ash took the sea otter into the lab and looked around. A woman with cyan eyes, a white blouse, a teal skirt, and sky blue lab coat stood in the middle of the lab.

"Oshawott!" she called.

"I think I found the Pokémon you're looking for." Ash said.

"I think you have." the woman said.

"I'm Ash." the trainer from Pallet said.

"I'm Professor Juniper. Professor Oak mentioned you when he was here." the woman added.

She looked down at Oshawott and laughed.

"I think Oshawott has taken a liking to you." Juniper said.

"It startled me this morning." Ash replied.

"How would you like to keep Oshawott?" Juniper asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"Would you like to go with Ash?" the professor asked.

"Oshawott!" the water type exclaimed in excitement.

"Then it's settled." Juniper said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"You're welcome, take good care of Oshawott for me." the professor said as she handed him the sea otter's Pokeball.

Ash scampered out of the lab with his new Pokémon and smiled as the sun peeked out from the clouds.

"Now I can head to the gym in Striaton City." Ash said as he ran down the road.

As he sprinted down the road, he ran into a trainer. He fell over and nearly fainted after seeing who the trainer was. A girl with orange hair, aqua colored eyes, a pair of jean shorts, maroon suspenders, and a yellow shirt.

"M-M-Misty?!" Ash gasped.

"Ash Ketchum." the Cerulean City gym leader said coldly.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm really on a tear with these cliffhangers. About Oshawott, I was debating whether or not to even include him in this fanfic. I decided I'm going to use him, and while he's going to have the same personality as the anime, he won't be incompetent. Please review or I'm going to have to fine you!_


	4. Trainers, Thugs, and Trouble

Ash was shocked, to say the least, that Misty had traveled all the way to Unova. He was just as surprised to see that they had found each other, as if by some forces around them.

"It's great to see you again." Ash said.

"I guess." Misty muttered still keeping a cold and distant demeanor.

Ash was slightly confused, Misty never acted like this even on a bad day.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Nothing's wrong, why would something be wrong?!" Misty spat.

"If this is about not visiting or calling..." Ash said before being interrupted.

"Just forget it." Misty said coldly before turning away and walking down the road.

Ash was officially VERY confused. He might have been dense, but he wasn't an idiot. Something was bothering the gym leader, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Part of him wanted to follow his friend, but he decided against it. It would probably be better to let things cool.

"What was her problem?" Ash asked his loyal Pikachu.

"Pikapi?" the mouse muttered.

"No way, you're telling me that's a typically Misty mood swing?!" Ash replied to the electric mouse.

Ash shook his head as he walked down the road. Despite his better judgement, Ash decide to go find Misty rather than continuing down the road towards Striaton City. As he walked down the road he spotted a group of people with ninja-like uniforms on.

"What have you seen here?" the group asked Misty.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the gym leader spat.

"She probably knows." a man with brunt orange hair and light blue eyes said.

"Let her go!" Ash shouted as he reached for Charizard's Pokeball.

"Says who?" the man asked.

"Says Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." the trainer replied as he gritted his teeth.

"Magnezone, take care of this pest." the man said as he threw a Pokeball.

The magnet Pokémon fired a silver orb at Ash.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

The electric mouse overpowered the energy pulse with a yellow bolt of lightning. Ash threw Charizard's Pokeball and the dragon roared scaring off the rest of the grunts.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash said.

The fire type burnt Magnezone to a crisp with its powerful Flamethrower. Magnezone fell on top of the man with orange hair allowing Ash and Misty to escape.

* * *

As Ash and Misty flew off on Charizard, Ash broke the silence between the two.

"Who were those guys?" Ash asked.

"They called themselves Team Plasma, they attacked me because they feared I knew too much." Misty said as she looked away.

Ash could tell Misty was very distant.

"Misty, I can tell something is bothering you." Ash said.

"Fine, you want to know what's bothering me. How about the fact you haven't bothered to visit, let alone call, while you were away. Now you expect me to be your best friend and excited to see you?" Misty replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. There's only so much I can do, I can't chage what happened in the past. I just thought I could see a friend of mine again, but I see she isn't here." Ash spat.

As the orange, winged fire type landed, Ash and Misty got off. The trainer from Pallet Town returned Charizard to his Pokeball and stormed off down the road. As he walked down the road he heard the rustling of trees and he stopped and glared at the bushes.

"Strange, oh well. We should probably get some training in before we battle the gym." Ash said before sending out his team.

"Oshawott, meet the gang." Ash said.

"Osha." the sea otter said as it rubbed the back of its head bashfully.

As the gang greeted the newcomer, Pikachu scampered off into the bushes to snag a few berries to snack on. It was spooked by a small olive-colored Pokémon with small tusks. Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan the small Pokémon.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out." the Pokedex said.

"There you are Axew." a girl with brown eyes, long purple hair, and a white and pink outfit said as she picked up the dragon type.

"Hey, you train dragons too?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes and no. You see Gible is the only dragon type I own." Ash replied.

"No way, a Pikachu?!" the girl gasped as she hugged the mouse with a death grip.

"Pika." the electric mouse groaned.

"If you have a dragon type, how about a battle?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Ash said as he smirked.

* * *

_Author's Note: Again, I'm dealing with another character I debated on whether or not to use in this fanfic. I found Iris slightly annoying in the anime, especially with the "kid" comments. Ash technically is the older character and is more experienced. Oh well, that's what this fanfic is for. Please review and feel free to send suggestions. I'm not promising anything, but I'll consider it. _

_Swordsman4 was here, ah you get the reference. _


	5. Accumula Town

"Axew, show them what you're made of!" Iris shouted.

"Gible, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

The two dragons locked eyes and growled.

"You better not underestimate me, I'm going to be a dragon master." Iris said.

"You act like a little kid. Almost reminds me when I was younger." Ash said as he chuckled.

"Axew use Slash." Iris said.

The tusk Pokémon took a swipe at Gible and sent it flying backwards after hitting it.

"Gible!" the dragon-ground type shouted as it slid across the dirt and glared at Axew.

"Gible use Rock Smash." Ash said calmly.

"Dodge it, Axew!" Iris hollered.

Gible punch missed Axew as it sidestepped the land shark.

"Axew use Scratch." Iris said.

"Gible use Dig." Ash commanded.

Gible dove and tunneled underground before Axew could scratch Gible with its claws.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted.

Gible leaped up from behind Axew and fired a bright blue sphere of energy that exploded on contact. Axew tumbled across the ground and fainted.

"Wow, you're a strong trainer." Iris said as she eyed Charizard.

"You must be a dragon master!" Iris gasped.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You have a Gible and a Charizard." Iris replied.

"Charizard's a fire-flying type." Ash corrected.

The dragon trainer had a surprised look on her face after Ash said that. He only chuckled as he returned his Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

"I'll meet you and again. And next time I'll beat you!" Iris shouted.

Ash chuckled already two days in Unova and he had made two rivals. Well, three if you count a moody Misty. As he entered the next town, Ash noticed the large crowd of people.

"That was a great speech." a man said.

A teenage boy with purple hair, black emotionless eyes, a blue fleece, and grey pants shook his head.

"He's up to something." the teen muttered under his breath.

The teen glanced at Ash and his eyes widened.

"You again?!" the teen gasped.

Ash looked over and immediately recognized the all too familiar trainer.

"Ash Ketchum, the person I wanted to see." the teen said with his usual emotionless voice.

"There's something I wanted to talk about after the league." he added as he led Ash down the road and out to Route Two.

He remained silent for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking...after the Sinnoh League was over...and I thought about what you said...you might have a point." the teen said.

Ash was floored by his Sinnoh rival's statement.

"I saw your Pokémon and their power firsthand and it got me thinking...you were right." he muttered.

Ash couldn't believe he was seeing the same person.

"That still doesn't mean I'm not going to beat you." Paul added as he smirked and walked down the road.

"Does this make three or four rivals now?" Ash asked himself.

The trainer from Pallet Town chuckled as he walked to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon healed. As he entered the Pokémon Center a tall man with grey hair, red eyes, and a dark cloak greeted him. The man gave Ash an uneasy feeling and the staff he carried looked familiar. The emblem on it was very disturbing and it was as if he saw it somewhere.

"Hello, young man." the man said.

"Hello." Ash said as he dropped his Pokémon off.

"I imagine you heard my speech." the man said.

"Yeah." Ash lied.

"Can you believe there are people who believe my ideas are too radical?" the man asked.

"I can't imagine why." Ash said not knowing who he was talking to or what he was talking about.

Ash quickly claimed his Pokémon and turned to leave after they were healed. As he walked down the road his mind began to wander. He wondered where Misty was, who the man he met was, and how many of his rivals would end up showing up.

"Striaton City." Ash said as he stepped into a new town's borders and read a sign.

* * *

_Author's Note: I just had to have return of Paul. He's a fun character to write, in my opinion, he reminds me of Silver from the games. Please Review. Swordsman4 out! _


	6. Trio Badge Battle (Part One)

Ash entered Striaton City's borders, he stared at the tall buildings and the crowds scattered around the city. Ash felt his stomach growl and sweatdropped.

"I guess we could use something to eat." Ash said.

"Pi." Pikachu added as he nodded.

Ash entered a fancy restaurant he spotted as he wandered about and smiled as he smelled the scent of food cooking. Both his stomach and Pikachu's stomach growled as they saw waiters take treys of food to customers.

"No cutting in line!" a voice shouted.

"It's not my fault I didn't know the line started here, you've got some nerve to be yellin' at me." Ash replied as he turned around.

"You again?!" both teens gasped in shock.

Ash groaned as he recognized his friend, more or less, Misty. The only thing that bugged him more was the man standing next to her. The auburn hair and black eyes flashed through his mind. Ash recalled his Orange Island travels and let out a groan under his breath.

"Rudy." the trainer from Pallet Town huffed.

"This line is too long, I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. My week of vacation is up. I've got to get back home to the gym." Rudy said as he kissed Misty on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I'm done on my trip." Misty said.

Ash growled as he watched the gym leaders.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Excuse me?" Misty asked.

"Why him?" Ash asked.

"You left, Ash Ketchum. You left without a simple hello for two, almost three, years." Misty said.

Ash's anger started to bubble up.

"I told you I was sorry, there's nothing else I can say." Ash said.

Ash didn't even feel hungry after confronting his friend, Misty. He walked away and took out his map to look for the gym.

"That can't be!" Ash gasped.

The gym's symbol was directly below the Striaton Restaurant's symbol on the map. The teen slowly entered the restaurant again.

"Sir." Ash said to get the attention of one of the waiters.

A man with green hair, green eyes, and a black suit stood in front of him.

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the gym is." Ash said.

"Ahh, the gym. Might I suggest a nice bottle of Champagne." the waiter said as he pointed to a bottle on the bar counter across the room.

The waiter's comments confused Ash. One, Ash knew he wasn't old enough to drink and didn't look old enough. Two, he asked where the gym was. And three, didn't you need a reservation for fancy restaurants? Doubtful of the waiter, Ash approached the bottle of alcohol and tried to lift it. A loud sound echoed as the walls beside him began to shake. The walls split apart to reveal a large battlefield.

"Welcome to the Striaton Gym, I assure you it is full of many interesting surprises and flavors." the waiter said.

"Hello, I am Cress." a waiter with blue hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Chili." a waiter with fiery red hair and red eyes said.

"And I'm Cilan, we're the Striaton City gym leaders." the waiter with green hair and green eyes added.

"Then I challenge you three to a Pokémon Battle." Ash said.

"I'll take care of him." Chili said as he stepped up first.

"We'll see about that! Oshawott, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball.

As Ash sent out the water type it looked around and groaned.

"Oshawott." it complained.

"Simisear, let's go!" Chili shouted as he sent out the ember Pokémon.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan the monkey-like Pokémon.

"Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear. Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body." the Pokedex chirped.

"Wash it away with Water Gun." Ash commanded.

"Flamethrower!" Chili shouted.

The two attacks collided, resulting in steam filling the air and making visibility near impossible.

"You're out of luck, Simisear can see through the thickest smoke due to our training." Chili boasted.

"Simisear use Hyper Beam." Chili commanded.

A large red beam cut through the steam and zeroed in on Oshawott. The sea otter began to panic and ignore Ash's commands as it panicked.

"This is over." Chili muttered as the steam cleared and revealed Hyper Beam inching towards Oshawott.

* * *

_Will Ash be able to beat the Striaton Gym leaders? Will Oshawott be the same incompetent Pokémon we see on the show? Find out next chapter._

* * *

_Author's Note: I know the trio own the sage monkeys, but because Ash has Charizard and Sceptile with him I'm going to change the gym leaders' Pokémon a little bit so it won't be a cake walk. Please send your reviews and suggestions, it helps me know what to improve on. Swordsman4 was here, Tobias is a loser! (Get the reference?)_


	7. Trio Badge Battle (Part Two)

As the beam inched towards Oshawott, the sea otter lifted its scalchop to try to block the attack. The middle of the beam was blocked by the scalchop. The red beam bounced back at Semisear and knocked it over giving Oshawott time to catch its breath.

"Simisear use Solarbeam." Chili commanded as the ember Pokémon recovered.

The monkey charged up the yellow beam as it stood in the sunlight that poured in from the ceiling.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell." Ash said.

"Osha!" the sea otter shouted as it nodded and leaped into the air.

Simisear fired Solarbeam at Oshawott and the attack hit the sea otter.

"Oshawott!" Ash hollered as it plummeted to the ground.

The sea otter got up in a daze and stumbled around.

"Oshawott." it groaned as it fell over.

The water type pushed itself up and shook its head.

"Oshawott." it said as it puffed out its chest.

"Simisear use Brick Break." Chili said.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell." Ash said.

Simisear and Oshawott traded blows and kept their backs turned to each other. Oshawott collapsed and swirls were visible in his eyes. Ash returned the sea otter to its Pokeball and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Gible, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he sent out his dragon-ground type.

"Simisear use Flamethrower." Chili said.

"Gible use Dig." Ash said.

As Simisear spit fire Gible dove underground and sprung up behind Simisear.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash commanded.

The land shark fired a green ball of energy at Simisear that exploded and knocked it out.

"I lost?!" Chili gasped as he returned Simisear to its Pokeball.

The waiter with blue hair stepped forward and took Chili's spot.

"Simipour use Ice Beam." Cress said as he threw a Pokeball.

The water monkey opened its mouth a fired a beam of cold at Gible, before Ash could get his Pokedex out. The beam hit Gible and froze it solid. The land shark was trapped in a block of ice. Immediately, Ash's losses in the leagues flashed through his mind. The trainer from Pallet was horrified that he could lose in his first gym battle in Unova.

"Come on, Gible, you've got this!" Ash shouted.

The land shark broke free from the ice and unleashed a sandstorm. Sand whipped around Simipour and made Gible hard to see.

"Simipour use Water Gun." Cress commanded.

The elemental monkey evolution spit a steady stream of water at what it thought was Gible.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said.

A faint glow of turquoise light was seen before a sphere hit Simipour and knocked it backwards. The sandstorm subsided and revealed a tired Gible to the left of Simipour.

"Simipour use Water Gun." Cress said.

The water type spit another stream of water that soaked Gible. The land shark slid across the battlefield and got up. Gible stared Simipour down as it waited for a command from Ash. Ash figured he had to end this quickly so he gulped as he hollered a command.

"Gible use Draco Meteor!" Ash shouted.

Gible fired a bright ball of light into the air that burst and released a barrage of small orange spheres that rained down on Simipour.

"Dodge it!" Cress hollered.

It was too late, the meteors rained down on Simipour and slammed into Simipour. Swirls were seen in its eyes after the powerful attack.

"That leaves me to end this. This battle had wonderful flavors but it's time to end this." the final waiter with green hair and green eyes said.

"I agree." Ash replied confidently as he returned Gible to its Pokeball.

The gym leader's smiled as he sent out a green monkey.

* * *

_How will Ash's Striaton Gym battle end? Why hasn't Team Rocket made an appearance yet? And don't they ever get tired of stalking Ash? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of Pokémon: Black and White Rebooted. _

_Author's Note: Cliffhanger alert! I want to thank my readers for reading and reviewing, I'm surprised how popular my Firered and BW Reboot fanfics are. Please read and review. Swordsman4 saying, I'll be back!_


	8. Trio Badge Finale

Ash grimaced as he stared at the monkey-like Pokemon.

"Simisage use Seed Bomb." Cilan said.

A bright green orb glowed between Simisage's hands as it charged up the attack.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse." Ash said.

As Simisage threw the sphere at Gible, the land shark countered with its powerful Dragon Pulse. The two orbs exploded as they clashed. Ash and Cilan shielded their eyes from the bright flash that the explosion created. As the bright light faded, Ash saw Simisage charging towards Gible. The grass type slashed Gible with a purple shadow of a claw. The land shark tumbled across the ground and collapsed.

"Return. You fought well." Ash said as he returned Gible to its Pokeball.

Ash smirked as he turned and nodded at Pikachu.

"I sense a great combination of flavors, however Simisage and I will end this match." Cilan said.

The yellow mouse leaped down off his shoulder and static sparked as the mouse released electricity from its cheeks.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

The electricity Pikachu stored hit Simisage and shocked it.

"Simisage use Giga Drain." Cilan said.

The thorn monkey siphoned the energy from Pikachu with a bright green beam of energy.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"Simisage use Shadow Claw." Cilan said.

Pikachu's tail clashed with Simisage's claw.

"Simisage use Seed Bomb." Cilan commanded.

Simisage fired a glowing ball of energy that exploded and knocked Pikachu backwards. The blast caused Simisage to stumble from being so close to Pikachu.

"Simisage use Solarbeam to end this." Cilan said.

The thorn monkey began to charge up the powerful grass type attack.

"We're not done yet!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu leaped to its feet and waited for a command.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

The mouse surrounded itself in electricity and dashed towards Simisage. Simisage fired Solarbeam at Pikachu. The mouse collided with the bright beam, but pushed through it and hit Simisage. Both Pikachu and Simisage collapsed and struggled to get up. Pikachu pushed itself up as it watched Simisage faint.

"I can't believe it!" Cilan gasped.

The gym leader couldn't believe what he had seen.

"I guess you've earned this." Cilan said as he handed Ash a Trio Badge.

"Thank you." Ash said as he took the bow-tie shaped badge and grinned.

Ash left the gym with his new badge in hand before putting it in his badge case.

"I see you've got your first Unova badge." Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash replied coldly as he kept his distance.

"I'll see you around." Misty said as she walked away.

Ash shook his head as he headed to the Pokémon Center. What was with the sudden change in Misty's behavior? As he entered he spotted the rookie trainer he met upon his arrival to Unova.

"You again? As if seeing your lame gym battle wasn't bad enough." the young trainer sneered.

Ash gritted his teeth as his anger built up.

"Pikachu's okay, but your other Pokémon are worthless. That Oshawott would probably lose to a Magikarp. I guess that's the kind of training you'd expect from hicks from the boonies." Trip said.

Ash only shook his head. He sat down as he waited for his Pokémon to be healed. After reclaiming his now healed Pokémon, he left the Pokémon Center and walked down the road. Suddenly, the dirt road began to cave in as the snout of a brown Pokémon with black stripes rose up from the dirt.

"Woah, what's that Pokémon?" Ash wondered as he pulled out his Pokedex.


End file.
